


Stop It

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing I wrote today while waiting for his party to get underway. I wish I could be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop It

“You need to calm down before you do something you regret,” Frankie whispered, pulling his hand away from Zach for about the twentieth time.

 

Zach grumbled and crossed his arms. “Why won’t you let me touch you?”

 

“Because you’re hyper and verging on drunk. Not the best circumstances for decision making. I don’t want you to regret things tomorrow when they’re all over the internet.”

 

“Why would I regret touching you,” Zach whined.

 

“Because apparently you like the world thinking you’re straight.”

 

“Sooooo,” Zach whined, grabbing for Frankie’s hand again. “I want to hold your hand.”

 

“Straight guys don’t hold hands with their gay best friends.”

 

“Maybe I’m not straight then.”

 

“Watch how loud you say that. Someone’s liable to hear you.”

 

“So what?”

 

“So, if someone hears you saying that it’ll be all over the internet in an instant,” Frankie whispered.

 

“Why are you whispering?”

 

“Because unlike you, I realize there are fans in this room.” Frankie pulled his hand away from Zach again and slapped Zach’s hand lightly. “Stop that.”

 

“No,” Zach said firmly. “I want to hold your hand,” he continued as he reached across Frankie’s body for the hand that Frankie was attempting to keep out of Zach’s reach.

 

“No, stop it,” Frankie said as he swatted at Zach’s hands.

 

“Why won’t you let me hold your hand?”

 

“I’ve already told you. You’re hyper and halfway to drunk. You’ll regret it in the morning.”

 

“No, I won’t,” Zach said loudly. “Why do you think I’m hyper?”

 

“A.D.D.”

 

“Not just that. Why specifically today do you think I’m so excited I couldn’t sleep last night? What do you think I was so looking forward to that I couldn’t focus on anything else? Think about it.”

 

“I don’t know, Zach.”

 

“You. I’m excited because I finally get to see you again. It’s been what, almost 2 months and that time was only for less than a day, so 4 months since I’ve seen you properly. I’ve been looking forward to this since I knew you were coming. I was dreading it before that.”

 

Frankie sighed and allowed Zach’s hand to slip around his. “I still think you’ll regret it in the morning, but I can’t deny the truth in what you just said. I’ve missed you.”

 

“I missed you more,” Zach mumbled. He pulled Frankie’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it lightly. “Thank you.” Frankie smiled but said nothing. Once he had Frankie’s hand in his, Zach refused to let go. No matter what Frankie tried or said, he wouldn’t let go and eventually Frankie’s just gave in and let their hands sit, fingers intertwined between them.

 

A few drinks later and Zach wanted a lot more than just hand holding. Frankie had dodged several kisses and come close to letting out a moan when Zach pressed his hips into Frankie’s from behind. “Stop that,” Frankie mumbled, turning around in Zach’s arms. “People will see,” he urged when Zach gave him the sad puppy eyes.

 

“I want them to see. You’re mine. I don’t share.”

 

“Zach stop. You don’t want the world to know, so you need to stop.”

 

“I do want them to know though.”

 

“Not when you’re sober, you don’t.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because you’ve told me, Zach. Stop.”

 

“I’m not going to stop,” Zach said firmly as Frankie turned back around. Zach dropped his hands to Frankie hips and pulled Frankie’s body back against his. Frankie growled deeply at the action and moved his hips, trying to free them from Zach’s hands. “You know you want it.”

 

“Of course I want it,” Frankie said perhaps a little louder than he meant to. He whirled back around to face Zach. “But not here, not now, and not with you drunk.”

 

“I’m not drunk,” Zach insisted, his hands still resting on Frankie’s hips. “I’ve had what like 4 beers? That’s a normal night for me. I’m not drunk. You don’t have your mom here buying me tequila shots all night, and yet now is when I want to kiss you on a stage in a room full of people.”

 

Frankie growled. “Stop, Zach. I don’t know what you are, but you’re not acting yourself, so I’m not letting you do anything I know you’d regret.”

 

“I’m telling you right now that I wouldn’t regret anything. I’ve been dying to tell everyone for months, but it had to wait until we were in the same place. I don’t care if they know.”

 

Frankie raised his hands and place one on either side of Zach’s face. “What has gotten into you?”

 

“You…well not recently enough, but definitely you,” Zach said with a wink.

 

Frankie shook his head. “If you want to tell everyone, fine, but we’re going to do it when you’re not drunk and not by kissing in the middle of this party.” Zach pouted his lips and made a face that looked like a sad puppy. “Stop it.”

 

“No,” Zach said firmly. “Not until you kiss me.”

 

Frankie sighed and grabbed Zach by the hand. He pulled him out of the main area of the bar and down a hallway. He pushed open the door to the men’s room and pulled Zach inside. He quickly locked the door and pushed Zach up against the back of it and pressed a searing kiss to his lips. “Now, you need to stop it,” he said as he pulled away.

 

“If it got me a kiss like that, there’s no way in hell I’m stopping.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“I would love that, but unfortunately I don’t have a condom or lube with me, do you?”

 

Frankie closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. “I really don’t understand what’s gotten into you tonight.”

 

“Love.”

 

“What?”

 

“Love’s gotten into me. I love you. I want to just scream it from the rooftops how much I love you. I’ve missed you so much and you’re finally back within reach and you won’t even let me hold you. Do you not understand how frustrating that is?”

 

“It’s rather frustrating from this end too, if you hadn’t noticed. Suddenly after I’ve barely seen you in months, we’re together in public and you want to be all over me after we’ve talk about you not wanting people to know.”

 

“Well, I’ve changed my mind and I thought you’d be happy.”

 

“Honey, like I said, if you really want to tell people, let’s wait until you’re sober and not so on edge and talk about it. I just want to make sure you’re not going to regret anything.”

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Damn it,” Frankie mumbled under his breath. “Out in a minute,” he said loud enough to hear on the other side of the door.

 

“Frankie?”

 

“Cody?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thank God,” he said quietly before opening the door and pulling Zach out with him.

 

“Were you two…?”

 

“No,” Zach said glumly. “I wish.”

 

Cody’s eyes went wide but he said nothing as he squeezed past the other two and into the bathroom. Frankie heard the lock slide on the door and sighed. He grabbed Zach by the hand and pulled him back out into the main room, hoping no one saw that departure or return. They settled at a table in the corner of the room and Zach kept his fingers locked with Frankie’s between them.

 

When the party ended and everyone was heading back towards the hotel for the night, Zach still refused to let go of Frankie’s hand. “You’re going to have to let go at some point.”

 

“Nope, you’re coming with me. I refuse. It’s been too long.”

 

“Zach…fans are staying at the same hotel.”

 

“I know.”

 

“They’re going to see us getting off the elevator together.”

 

“We could take the stairs?”

 

“You’re really determined aren’t you?” Zach nodded and pulled Frankie by the hand as they crossed the street. “Fine. I’m tired of arguing. If someone catches us, it’s your fault. Zach giggled.


End file.
